


He's Kinda Hot, Though

by queenssmoaks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Cutesy, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, literally this was my first 5sos fic i wrote omg, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssmoaks/pseuds/queenssmoaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based purely off of the She's Kinda Hot Behind the Scenes video in which Michael asks Calum if he wants to make out and well... he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Kinda Hot, Though

“She’s kinda hot, though!”

The tagline of the band’s new song rang out over the speakers as the song ended and the boys nearly collapsed onto the makeshift stage. They had been at this shoot for nearly ten hours already and though they were making progress, the director still didn’t seem to be happy with the outcome.

“Alright, everyone, take ten. You know what? Take twenty instead and then let’s knock this out of the park.” The director announced and the boys sighed in happy relief. Michael, Luke and Callum put their instruments in their stands and Ashton stood up, carrying his drumsticks in his hand as he jumped off the platform and landed on the grass.

“Hey-a Luke, wanna come coach me on that intro again?” Ashton teased and Luke playfully punched him in the shoulder. “A-‘course, whatever you say, mate.” Luke replied and the pair headed off to the opposite side of the set.

Michael turned his head towards Calum, who had taken up residence sitting on the edge of the stage, and was taking a large sip from his water bottle. Michael’s eyes settled on Calum’s abnormally large Adam’s apple bobbing as he drank. Or maybe it wasn’t abnormally large and he was just noticing it more. Speaking of noticing, Calum had noticed Michael staring at him and snapped his fingers in front of Michael’s face, bringing him out of the daze.

“Well, since they so rudely ditched us, I guess you’re stuck with me, mate.” Calum said, standing up and heading in the direction of the group of trees next to the ‘house’ they were filming the video at. Michael followed closely behind, his dark hair bouncing as he walked.

“I don’t really mind being stuck with you.” Michael nearly mumbled, though Calum heard him and tackled him to the ground. He was taken by surprise and made an ‘oof’ sound as he hit the grass, almost instinctively trying to shove Calum off of him. Calum was too strong, though, and held Michael’s arms above his head with a mischievous look on his face as he cocked a brow.

“You don’t, do you? I’m sure if I’m annoying enough, I could change that opinion rather quickly.” Calum winked and released Michael, sitting up and settling against the tree. Michael sat up and ruffled his own hair, smoothing it as he sat next to Calum. Their shoulders were nearly touching and he felt himself begin to relax. He always seemed to relax with Calum and he wish he could explain how at ease he felt. His eyelids fluttered shut and his breathing slowed. Calum’s breaths slowed as well and Michael wondered what exactly he was thinking. He could bet that he wasn’t thinking about the same things he was… Michael’s mind tended to wander when he wasn’t focused on smiling in a photoshoot or playing the melody for one of their songs.

“Wanna make out?” Michael nearly blurted and his eyes snapped open as the words left his mouth. He couldn’t believe that he had actually just said what had been on his mind.

Calum turned to Michael and stared at him with wide eyes. “… Huh?”

Oh, had this been a bad idea. “Wanna make out?” Michael repeated in the steadiest voice that he could muster.

“I’m just gonna ignore what you just said.” Calum replied, a flabbergasted look still on his features. He didn’t really know _what_ to think about that statement. Was he _serious?_ His gaze still transfixed on Michael, Calum soon realized how serious he was, as Michael’s face began to turn a light shade of pink. He had to admit that it was kind of adorable he had blurted something like that out loud, unafraid of anyone hearing his preposition. But that was precisely Michael: he was so open with himself and everyone around him, something Calum admired immensely. Biting his lower lip, he nudged Michael’s shoulder with his own.

“Okay.” Calum nearly whispered and Michael’s eyes widened.

“W-What?”

“I said _okay._ You know, it’s a synonym for the words ‘yes’, ‘sure’ and ‘alright’?” Calum replied, with a slight smirk on his face. Michael just continued to stare, still surprised by his words, even as Calum stood up and reached for his hand to help him up. “If you keep sitting there, twenty minutes is going to be over and your opportunity will fly away.” With that promise, Michael grabbed his hand and hauled himself up, finding himself face-to-face with Calum. He swallowed hard and quickly let go of it, wiping his hand on his tighter-than-tight skinny jeans.

With renewed confidence, Michael turned his head and glanced at the set house, knowing that it would be absolutely empty as everyone was on break. Glancing back at Calum, he nodded in the direction of it and Calum agreed, casually walking towards it alongside Michael, in order to not draw attention to themselves. Michael wasn’t ashamed, but he didn’t want Calum to be turned off by the possibility of someone walking in on them either. Reaching the house, Michael opened the door and led Calum towards the back, where he knew there was a small space that was supposed to be some sort of bathroom. The house was made out of thin wooden beams, and it wasn’t even finished. The outside was the only place that they were filming so that was all that mattered. Michael stepped out of sight of the window and blocked Calum from view, Calum’s back hitting the wall. Neither of them made a sound, unsure of who should make the first move.

“So… I… have you…?” Calum stuttered, looking up at Michael through thick lashes.

“Have I…” Michael started, taking a step closer to Calum so that their fronts were pressed lightly against each other, “… Kissed another guy before?” He raised a brow as if the question seemed to be quite silly: it wasn’t official, but everyone pretty much knew about Michael and his preferences. He was open and proud of it, except when it came to guys he really had a crush on.

“Yes.” Calum breathed, the breath catching in his throat. His hands were in anxious fists next to his sides and Michael brought a hand up to rest on the wall beside his head. There were more butterflies in his stomach than on a springtime day but he knew they were a mixture of anxiety and being excited.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Michael whispered before he knocked down all of his internal walls and leaned in slowly to press his mouth against Calum’s. It felt much different than he could have ever pictured and he heard Calum’s quick gasp before their mouths touched. Calum’s fists loosened and he found his hands immediately wrapping around Michael’s waist to draw him closer. It was the only thing he could think of to do with his hands and they desperately searched for a handful of fabric to hold. Michael lit up at Calum’s reaction, his body inadvertently pressing Calum harder against the wall as his mouth moved over his. The kisses were bordering on innocent and cautious because Michael didn’t want to scare off Calum too soon. He had had thoughts about a moment like this for months, ever since they had started their tour, but he never acted on it. He didn’t want to make Calum uncomfortable in any way or mess up the friendship that they had. It all seemed to make sense in Michael’s own head, but he couldn’t guess what was in Calum’s.

Pulling away just a little, Calum gazed at Michael. His lips were a slightly darker shade of pink and his breathing was hitched. A look of pure terror resonated on Michael’s face. Calum leaned forward to close the gap between them again in order to nip softly at Michael’s lower lip. “I might be mistaken, but didn’t you ask me if I wanted to make out?” He said softly, a chuckle sneaking its way in.

Michael laughed nervously and nodded slightly. So Calum w _as_ okay with it. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and he couldn’t hide his grin as he reached down to take both of Calum’s wrists in each of his hands, bringing them to rest above his head. “You make a fine point there, mate.” Michael whispered and decided at that moment to do what he had been dreaming of.

Michael met his mouth with Calum’s again, this time an open-mouthed kiss, his tongue darting out to gently meet Calum’s. A soft groan escaped his mouth as he tried to pull his hands free, but Michael’s sudden super-strength kept them in a lock tight above his head. Calum hadn’t felt anything like this before, a fire in his body slowly rising up as the kisses grew deeper and deeper. It wasn’t rushed, but it was rough, a perfect balance between the two. Their bodies were pressed tightly against one another so that there was absolutely no space between them, their thin shirts acting like annoying barriers between what could be the other’s skin against theirs, though they knew they didn’t want to go that far in a public place. Michael’s hands released Calum’s wrists as he focused on brushing his tongue rhythmically against Calum’s in a sort of calming way, memorizing the feeling to remember later when he was on his own. Calum threaded his fingers through Michael’s dark hair, laughing softly to himself. Michael’s face turned into a confused state and Calum mentioned between kisses, “… Maybe… you should… go blonde?”, and Michael snickered as he pulled away to catch a breath.

“They say blondes have more fun, but I’m willing to argue that with the amount of fun I’m having with you right now.” He said softly, tilting Calum’s head back with his nose and peppering kisses along the line of his jaw and down the side of his neck. He desperately wanted to bare his teeth and nip at his skin, but Michael knew that he couldn’t mark Calum like that. Anyway, this was the first time of what hoped to be many times, sneaking away to have that little bit of fun and blow off some steam. Bringing his kisses back up towards Calum’s mouth, their lips met again for a lingering kiss, before each of them pulled away.

“You know what they say.” Calum said, raising a brow and smiling over at Michael.

“No, what?” Michael questioned.

“He’s kinda hot, though.” Calum said with a wink before they heard ‘ALRIGHT, BOYS!’ in the background, not even caring that their twenty minutes were over.


End file.
